


Ms. Mittens Joins the Family

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kittens, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity adopts a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Mittens Joins the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirokou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokou/gifts).



> for shirokou who requested: Felicity brings a kitten down to the Foundry

Oliver is working out on the salmon ladder, pretending he doesn't want Felicity to look up from her monitor and watch him instead of whatever's so fascinating down there, when he feels a weird tickle in his nose. He hangs there for a moment as he sneezes, just once at first, and then a second, third and fourth time. His eyes start to feel itchy, too, and he blinks a few times to clear them, but that only seems to make it worse. He glances down at Felicity, who doesn't seem to be affected, so it's probably not an airborne toxin, but just to be safe, he drops to the floor and says, "Felicity, can you run the exhaust fans and clear the air in here?"

She looks up at him, blinking in surprise behind her glasses. "Is it--Do you smell something?" She surreptitiously sniffs at her underarm. "I'm pretty sure I remembered to wear deodorant this morning," she murmurs. He's probably not supposed to be able to hear that, but of course he does.

"No, I'm just--" He breaks off to have another bout of sneezing. When she turns in her chair to hold out a box of tissues to him, he sees the little gray kitten in her lap. It mews softly and butts its head into her hand where she's stopped petting it, and even as he starts sneezing again, he feels a pang of empathy with it. He'd like to curl up in her lap and have her pet him, too. "I'm allergic to cats," he finally manages.

"Oh! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. She's been hanging out outside the past couple of days, and she's so small and it's so cold out, so I thought I'd bring her in to warm her up. She doesn't take up much space."

"It's fine," he says. "Thea used to have a cat named Mr. Mittens. I'll just start taking allergy meds again."

"Mr. Mittens, huh?" Felicity holds the kitten up and coos at it. "How do you feel about being Ms. Mittens, lady?" The kitten meows at her and bats at her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." She turns to Oliver and says, "Oliver, meet Ms. Mittens. Ms. Mittens, meet Oliver Queen." She holds its paw out to him, and he waves instead of taking it.

"Hi," he says, already backing away. He pretends he doesn't hear her say, "Daddy loves you, but he's allergic." And he grins as he makes a note to pick up some allergy pills on the way home.


End file.
